


The Thin Tree

by firelordmerlin



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Ruby, Anne and Ruby talk, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, anne and ruby become friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelordmerlin/pseuds/firelordmerlin
Summary: Ruby's house caught on fire and Ruby has to stay at Anne's house. Marilla and Matthew were very welcoming to Ruby. However, Anne wasn't very happy.
Kudos: 3





	The Thin Tree

Ruby’s house had a fire. Currently, it’s in construction. Ruby needed a place to stay, so she went to the Cuthbert’s.

“Hello Mr. and Ms. Cuthbert,” said Ruby in a respectful manner. Her hair was in a half-up, half-down as usual. She wore a brown blanket, and her face read she wasn’t excited about staying.

“Why hello Ruby. Please, sit. Dinner will be ready in a bit.” said Ms. Cuthbert. 

“Thank you.”

Ruby sat at the dinner table. Mr. Cuthbert was prepared to eat. “Ruby, how are you?” asked Matthew Cuthbert. 

“I’m fine, how are you?” She attempted to keep her manners, but she was far too mad, and she ended up sounding passive-aggressive. Matthew stopped talking, getting the message.

“Anne, help me set up for dinner. Your friend Ruby is here!” said Marilla, breaking the silence.

Anne rushed down the stairs, her feet made thuds after every step. She wore a red blanket with some patterns on it. When she looked at Ruby, her expression went from neutral to bitter.

“What’s she doing here?” Anne said, crossing her arms.

“Ruby’s a guest at our house since her house had a fire.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. Anne pretended as if she didn’t exist while arranging the table. 

Anne was forced to sit next to Ruby. Marilla and Matthew tried to talk to them, but it was clear the two girls weren’t fond of each other’s company.

After a few minutes of chattering, the girls were forced to share a bed. Both Anne and Ruby protested, but they knew there was nothing else to be done other than to suck it up.

They had breakfast tomorrow and went to school. Marilla forced them to speak once in a while, but they looked at each other with bitterness in their eyes. 

At school, nothing new happened. It was the usual.

Ruby and Anne walked back home, both holding a basket that used to hold their lunch. They came close to the shed in which Anne spends a lot of time. It was very cold, the grass had places of white on it.

“I spend a lot of my time here,” said Anne, breaking the silence.

“That’s kind of cool,” said Ruby, keeping her pride.

“Wanna try to make up a story? It won’t hurt while we’re walking.”

“Sure.”

“Oh, please, do tell!” A wide smile appeared on Anne’s face.

“I’m not good at making up stories,” said Ruby.

“How about, today I make up one, and you can make one up yourself.”

Ruby nodded her head.

“A story can be made out of anything. Think outside the box.” Anne pointed to a tree with only one leaf. 

“Why are you pointing to a leaf?” asked Ruby, confused.

“That leaf could be part of a story. Maybe one day, this leaf accidentally drank some magical potion which would make it immortal so one day it could save the world. Or, it could be waiting for it’s one true love.”

“That was a wonderful story, Anne.”

“Okay, now you try. We’re almost at Green Gables, but make something up.”

Ruby pointed to a random, skinny tree. The only thing on it was clumps of snow.

“That tree over there could be so skinny because it hasn’t found it’s true love yet and until they find their true love, they’ll get skinnier and skinnier?”

“That’s great Ruby!”

The two girls opened the fence to Green Gables. Their faces had genuine smiles on them. They opened the door and went inside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/firelordmerlin/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/firelordmerlin/) :)


End file.
